


Hey, ho, lets go! (Lily days and Sirius Nights)

by CKRowling



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 70s, F/M, Hogwarts, Just Friends, London, Marauders' Era, Muggle London, No Romance, Other, Punk Rock, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Summer, expect a lot of dialogue
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKRowling/pseuds/CKRowling
Summary: No verão de 1976, Lily Evans e Sirius Black se veem em frente com o pior dos cenários: como passar a maior onda de calor já vista na Grã Bretanha desde o Big Bang sem magia e sem companhia? Talvez a saída seja um no outro.





	1. Blitzkireg Bop

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic longa. Misturei algumas questões do canon com dados - reais, juro - de Londres de 1976... 
> 
> \- Nenhum dos personagens, infelizmente, pertencem a mim. São todos da dona e proprietária do mundo e do meu coração Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Nascida e criada no norte da Inglaterra e radicada no norte da Escócia por nove meses do ano desde que tinha 11 anos, Lily Evans poderia afirmar que sol, calor e céu azul não eram uma constante em sua rotina. Na verdade, eram mutuamente excludentes: quando havia sol e céu azul, muito provavelmente não tinha calor; quando havia calor e sol, muito provavelmente, o céu estaria branco feito papel e, com toda certeza, céu azul e calor traria chuva consigo em algum momento do dia. Assim, aquela onda de calor no final de agosto de 1976 - o verão com temperaturas mais altas desde a história da medição de temperaturas na Grã Bretanha (quiçá no mundo, pensava ela), a pegou despreparada e, honestamente, já estava acabando com o seu humor. 

Não é que a ruiva não sabia lidar com calor, ela até sabia: com biquini e toalha estendida do lado do rio que havia entre o seu bairro e a rua da fiação em Cokesworth. A questão é que não estava na sua cidade natal, se encontrava sozinha, em Londres e permaneceria na cidade até 1º de setembro, quando embarcaria para Hogwarts.

A razão do seu exílio na capital londrina tinha nome e sobrenome: Petúnia Evans. A pouco agradável irmã mais velha de Lily tinha mudado para Londres no ano anterior, feito um curso de secretariado e arranjado um emprego - lugar onde encontrou seu atual namorado, igualmente desagradável - na opinião de Lily - Valter Dursley. O que isso tinha a ver com Lily, se perguntava a menina, enquanto puxava sua mala para cima do que parecia ser o 10º lance de escada de um prédio antigo na capital londrina? A questão era que Petúnia conseguiu VINTE dias de férias do seu “super importante emprego de gente adulta, diferente de você, Lily”, e queria passar esse período na casa dos pais. Por um dia e meio, Rose e Edward Evans ficaram muito felizes de ter as suas duas filhas em casa, sem brigar.

A situação virou de maneira rápida - e completamente esperada por Rose e Edward, para falar a verdade - e acabou com Lily entrando num ônibus direto para Londres, com as chaves do pequeno apartamento de Petúnia em mãos e suas malas na outra, três noites depois.

Espumando de raiva, a garota tinha atingido um limite: era trouxa demais para estar em Hogwarts, bruxa demais para estar em casa. Era mesmo melhor ficar um pouco sozinha para ver se encontrava um lugar no mundo - ou se sumia dele de uma vez por todas.

Depois de instalada no pequeno e excessivamente limpo kitnet de Petúnia, Lily ignorou o fato de ter passado a noite em uma viagem desconfortável de ônibus, trocou a roupa e desceu, decidida a passar a tarde explorando seu bairro preferido de Londres: Candem Town.

A garota sabia que ali encontraria a excentricidade que tanto sentia falta do mundo bruxo, mas também entraria em contato com os discos, as roupas, os filmes, a vida cultural trouxa que fazia seu coração apertar nos meses que morava em Hogwarts. Que morava num mundo sem cinema, sem bandas - boas, pelo menos, sem eletricidade. Os bruxos nunca saberiam qual era o real preço a se pagar para fazer parte do mundo mágico.

Essa sensação de ser ao mesmo tempo habitante e outsider em dois mundos diferentes era uma chaga que Lily carregava consigo desde os 10 anos de idade, quando descobriu que era bruxa por meio de seu ex-melhor amigo. Mas não seria naquele dia que ela resolveria isso, pensou a garota, ao colocar seus óculos escuros e colocar os pés na rua. Agora ela estava numa das maiores capitais do mundo e queria aproveitar.

As ruas de Candem estavam diferentes do que Lily conhecia - sempre que ia a Londres para comprar seu material, convencia sua mãe a leva-la ali - e estava um tanto mais parecida com as periferias de Cokesworth daquele verão: muitos adolescentes como ela, jovens um pouco mais velhos, com roupas rasgadas, cabelos coloridos, cabelos para cima, brincos. Uma agressividade pairava no ar, muitos andavam com expressões duras no rosto, de poucos amigos. O punk se alastrara entre os jovens ingleses como fogomaldito. E a garota não só entendia porque, como fazia parte dessa onda.

Lily chegou, arfando de calor, numa loja que, de fora, parecia pequena, com apenas uma vitrine de vidro e uma diminuta porta, a fachada da loja era decorada com muitas cores, em estilo psicodélico. Dentro, no entanto, uma infinidade de corredores longos cheio de prateleiras com discos separados por gênero, país, raridade, ano. No fundo, duas cabines de madeira eram visíveis, para que os clientes pudessem escutar os discos antes de comprar. Era o paraíso para Lily. O paraíso que lhe cabia naquele momento e, pela primeira vez em dia, estava feliz.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Desde que se entendia por gente, Sirius Black tinha vontade de gritar, de correr, de pular, sem motivos aparentes.A explicação para aqueles roupantes, na sua cabeça, sempre fora o fato de ter crescido em uma família extremamente repressora, quando não agressiva e violenta com qualquer comportamento que não fosse o da polidez, da sisudez.

 Qual foi a surpresa de Sirius quando sentiu necessidade de berrar e correr sem rumo naquele verão, no seu quarto ocupado na casa dos Potter. O monstro não tinha morrido ao sair do largo Grimmauld, pensou ele, amargurado. O monstro nunca morreria, pensou, novamente, angustiado, quando se viu melancólico e incomodado no meio de um jantar preparado por Euphemia, Fleamont e James - que tinham esse hábito odiosamente amoroso de cozinhar juntos.

 Por mais que se sentisse amado e até levemente adorado na casa dos Potter, havia algo preso na sua garganta. Com a desculpa de que precisava procurar apartamentos em Londres, e não teria tempo para fazer isso até o Natal - quando já teria 17 anos e seria legalmente adulto no mundo bruxo - Sirius contatou Alphard Black,seu tio que morava em Londres e foi passar o resto do verão por lá. Sabia que a possibilidade de passar mais do que duas horas do jantar - contando com a hora do conhaque e do chá - por dia com o tio era mínima devido ao posto do tio como inominável no departamento de Mistérios. Era, como dizia sempre o tio “um trabalho muito complexo em um momento ainda mais complexo da bruxidade”. Assim, Sirius tinha certeza que partia para Londres para ficar sozinho. E para viver como trouxa um pouco.

 O rapaz tinha algum conhecimento do cotidiano trouxa - como usar metrô e ônibus, afinal, era um londoner, usava apenas roupas trouxas desde os 11 anos de idade e era apaixonado por rock, principalmente por bandas punk que conhecera no último Natal, na semana que se antecedeu a sua fuga espetacular do largo Grimmauld. Logo, ao chegar em Londres, a opção por ir para Candem Town foi absolutamente natural a Sirius. As ruas do bairro tinham trazido um acolhimento fora do comum ao rapaz há uns meses.

 O calor estava pior do que Sirius imaginara ao sair da casa do tio vestindo casaco de couro, calças jeans - rasgadas, mas ainda compridas - e os cabelos compridos soltos. Os coturnos também não ajudavam muito a refrescá-lo, devia acrescentar. Cada passo a mais na calçada, embaixo daquele sol completamente fora do usual londrino, fervia mais a cabeça de Siriys. Na falta de um pub aberto, o grifnório entrou na primeira loja de discos que pode, sem nem mesmo reconhecer ou saber quais os tipos de discos que vendiam ali.

 Depois de respirar fundo e despir sua jaqueta, o rapaz se embrenhou pelas muitas fileiras de prateleiras de discos da loja, procurando por algum tipo de banda ou de estilo musical que gostaria. Quando chegou no corredor dos discos “novos” ou “underground” - como escrito na etiqueta colada em uma das prateleiras, a cena que encontrou o fez sorrir maldosamente: uma garota com os cabelos ruivos compridos, óculos escuros presos na cabeça, vestindo um short jeans curto de cintura alta e uma camiseta preta grande, mas cortada para parecer uma regata bem cavada, olhava para dois discos, um em cada mão. Quando a garota apoiou o disco da mão esquerda na direita para poder tirar os fios de cabelo que caíam sobre seu rosto, Sirius arregalou os olhos e gritou um longo ‘OOOEEE’.

 

* * *

 

 

Absorta na escolha entre os discos Ramones e The Runaways, ambas bandas das quais havia escutado falar, mas não escutado de fato ainda, Lily só percebeu que um rapaz se aproximava dela quando escutou, em um curto espaço de tempo, passos e um grito à sua esquerda. O susto a fez pular e se virar automaticamente para um lado e ver nada mais, nada menos que SIRIUS FUCKIN BLACK AO SEU LADO. O choque foi tanto que a garota não conseguiu nem gritar, apenas colocou as duas mãos na boca e arregalou os dois olhos.

\- O que está fazendo aqui, Black? - perguntou a garota, espantada, após recuperar a fala e o fôlego. O tom era de espanto e um total e completa estranheza.

\- O mesmo que você, Evans. Procurando discos bons - disse o garoto, simples e apontando para a prateleira que Lily olhava com uma das mãos abertas. Era como se não tivesse acabado de gritar. Como se fosse a ação mais comum da sua vida, andar pela Londres dos trouxas.

\- Desde quando você escuta músicas tr...do meu tipo de pessoas? - perguntou a garota num tom mais agressivo do que parecia na cabeça dela.

\- Primeiro, Evans, só há um tipo de pessoa no mundo - falou ele, calmo e superior. Um sorriso enviesado aparecera em seu rosto - Segundo, desde quando VOCÊ escuta música boa, monitora Evans?

\- Desde quando você SABE o que É música boa? - perguntou ela, em tom de deboche, levantando uma sobrancelha. A mão que não segurava os discos agora se apoiava no quadril.

\- Eu só sei - disse ele, dando de ombros e se virando para a prateleira - Aquilo ali, por exemplo, é horroroso - disse ele, apontando para um poster dos Bee Gees colado na parede. Lily não conseguia discordar de Sirius nesse ponto, mas sentiu que precisava dizer algo para não perder na discussão.

\- Assim como toda e qualquer música que toca nas rádios do seu mundo - disse ela, se virando para a outra prateleira, oposta a Sirius, que fez um muxoxo, parecia uma risada.

\- Bem, nisso não temos nem o que discutir. Aquela música é mesmo uma grande bosta de dragão - disse ele, ainda escaneando a prateleira na sua frente, sem achar nada que tenha prendido a sua atenção e virando para a prateleira que a garota olhava - Minha política para música é só uma - falou ele, se dando importancia - quanto mais trouxa e mais alto, melhor.

\- Isso é ironia? - disse ela, se virando para ele, igualmente.

\- Não. Juro solenemente - disse ele, levantando uma das mãos. - Minha teoria é que o fato de não ter eletricidade atrasou os bruxos uns vinte séculos no quesito música. Isso e o fato de que os cantores bruxos vivem por tempo demais. Mais do que deveriam.

Lily riu, balançou a cabeça incrédula de estar naquela situação mais do que surreal. Da parte de Sirius, a verdade é que ele nunca desgostou de Lily, ela era grifnória no final das contas e ambos dividiam casa há seis anos. E era a única, além dele, capaz de cortar as ondas irritantes de auto-idolatria de James - coisa que admirava nela. Isso não queria dizer que via a garota como amiga, apenas que não via razão para ser grosseiro com ela sem motivo algum.

Lily, por sua vez, não estava no topo de fãs e admiradoras de Sirius Black. No entanto, não odiava o rapaz a ponto de sair da sua loja favorita de discos porque dividia espaço com ele, essa antipatia estava reservada a Potter. Achava-o arrogante, metido e com péssimo gosto para amigos, fora isso, não o via como uma má pessoa.

\- Ah, mas era esse que estava procurando! - disse ele, apontando para o disco do Ramones nas mãos da ruiva. Na verdade, não conhecia a banda, mas havia gostado da foto da capa - quatro rapazes, em preto e branco, na frente de uma parde. Lembrava-o de uma foto tirada com os Marotos.

\- Sai pra lá, Black, que eu vi E vou escutar primeiro - disse a garota, rumando para a cabine de madeira no fundo. Com um leve tapa no disco, Sirius fez a garota quase derrubá-lo, dando tempo de ele pegar o álbum. Irritada, Lily tentou reaver o álbum, mas Sirius o segurou com o braço estendido para cima, longe do alcance da menina.

\- Que pena, Evans - disse ele, dando longos passos para o fundo da loja - Que você queria escutar, porque eu vou primeiro.

\- Não - disse a garota, correndo para a única cabine disponível e fechando a porta. Sem disco algum na mão ou nada. Apenas para Sirius não escutar.

\- Pode ficar aí - disse ele, gesticulando para Lily pelo vidro da porta da cabine e levantando o disco para ela ver - Que eu espero. - Enquanto Lily bufava dentro da cabine, o rapaz exibia o disco de diversas maneiras através do vidro, como um vendedor mostrando sua mercadoria. Quando o rapaz estava no meio do ciclo de, com o disco na frente do rosto e colocava o rosto do lado, em cima e em baixo do álbum, fazendo caretas, o dono da loja apareceu - um homem baixo, careca, com uma barbicha de bode e uma série de tatuagens coloridas por toda e qualquer parte visível da pele tirando o rosto.

\- Parem de brincadeiras! Este  é o último LP do Ramones desa loja, nem em estoque tem mais. Para ter um novo desse, só indo em Nova York. Então se decidam, ou vocês escutam e compram ele, ou me devolva e parem de torrar minha bloody paciencia com macaquices na loja - o do homem era autoritário, superior e grosseiro, combinação irritante para ambos Sirius e Lily.

A garota abriu a porta da cabine e Sirius, apenas para desafiar o homem, entrou na cabine junto de Lily com o disco na mão. Um sorriso irônico e um adeus apenas com as pontas do dedo se seguiram quando o rapaz fechou a porta

\- Que porra? - perguntou a menina, no pequeno espaço da cabine.

\- Pronto, vamos escutar, juntos - disse ele, dando o dedo do meio quando o dono da loja virou de costas - Filho da puta. Você viu a maneira com que ele falou com a gente, como se fossemos crianças? - Sirius estava bastante irritado.

Lily apenas pegou o disco das mãos de Sirius, retirou o vinil da capa e colocou no toca discos. Já que estava lá, she might as well enjoy the fuckin music. Sirius tentava fazer um coque no seu próprio cabelo, um hábito seu quando ficava muito irritado.

Logo no primeiro acorde distorcido da guitarra, ambos esqueceram as desavenças - e a irritação com o dono da loja - e se olharam com expressão de “what the hell?”. ‘They're forming in straight line, they're going through a tight wind…’. Lily sentiu uma onda de eletricidade passar por todo o seu corpo, Sirius se esquecera como era respirar, de tanta atenção e incredulidade com a música. ‘Hey, ho, lets go..’, os pés de ambos batiam no chão da cabine no ritmo da bateria, em sincronia. Sirius balançava a cabeça mais de leve, enquanto Lily batucava uma das paredes. Os dois olhavam hipnotizados para o disco rodando.

As músicas que se seguiram eram igualmente rápidas, intensas, poucos acordes, simples, o vocalista com uma voz estranha, incomum. Um pouco desafinada. Aquilo era divertido. Em algum momento entre o lado A e o lado B, Lily riu, e Sirius acompanhou sorrindo. No minuto em que o álbum acabou, sem questionar Lily, Sirius apenas virou o vinil e o colocou para tocar novamente. A sensação era de que estavam escutando a banda ao vivo, o som do - edisco era cru, novo. As letras entendíveis, meio bobas, meio significativas.

Na quarta, ou seria quinta?, vez que Lily colocou o álbum para tocar. Sirius falou, rouco:

 - Eu acho que acabei de descobrir a minha banda favorita

\- E eu acho que acabei de descobrir que amo quatro americanos estranhos - disse Lily, olhando para a capa do álbum.

Foi quando a garota olhou direito para a etiqueta que indicava o preço. Deveria ser mesmo muito raro, e não tinha nem nos Estados Unidos, porque pelo valor dava para ir até Nova York para comprar o álbum.

\- Fuck! - exclamou ela em voz alta.

\- Que foi, Evans, pisei no seu pé? - disse Sirius, olhando para a cara de espanto da garota.

\- Esse LP deve ser feito de ouro e a gente não sabe! - disse ela, apontando para a etiqueta de preço.

\- Caralho.. quantos galeões dá isso? 30? 40? - disse Sirius, espantado, tentando fazer as contas. Nunca foi muito bom em conversão. E, tendo ele negado a sua família, no momento, ele não estava muito bom de dinheiro - seja ele bruxo ou trouxa.

\- Não tenho ideia. E não tenho esse dinheiro, não! - disse ela, ainda espantada e começando a ficar triste. Deixou o álbum em cima da mesinha da cabine. O lado A tinha acabado e eles não viraram o disco.

\- Tive uma ideia - disse Sirius, os olhos indo rápido da pilha de álbuns na mesa para o vinil da cabine. Pensou no dono da loja e no tom que ele havia falado com os dois.

\- Você não está pensando em roubar, né? - perguntou Lily, falando em voz baixa.

\- Não. Não exatamente. Vamos só - disse Sirius, enquanto pegava álbum por álbum da pilha, olhando as etiquetas de preço - pagar o valor que podemos. - suas mãos pararam no álbum dos Bee Gees. Sirius retirou o vinil de dentro da capa e trocou pelo LP que estava na vitrola. Em um estalo, o álbum que estava nas mãos de Sirius selou.

\- Como conseguiu…? - perguntou Lily que estava dividida pela aquela ação. Em tese, não era roubo. Porque eles iriam pagar pelo disco. Só não iriam gastar o valor de um caldeirão de ouro nele.

\- Anos de prática - disse o rapaz, que não esperou Lily se decidir se aquilo era ou não o ético a se fazer e rumou para o balcão, para pagar. A jaqueta de couro numa das mãos, o álbum dos Bee Gees. - Aja naturalmente - sussurrou ele ao passar por ela.

Sem ter o que fazer, exatamente, a garota colocou o disco dos Bee Gees dentro da capa do álbum do Ramones e o devolveu para a prateleira enquanto Sirius pagava a um vendedor desconfiado.

\- Hey, você, ruiva, você pode me jurar que tem um disco do Bee Gees aqui? E que foi isso que vocês dois escutaram por duas horas? - falou o dono, quase cuspindo de raiva.

\- Moço, ‘how deep is your love’ é a nossa música especial, você tem que entender! - disse a menina, que começou a cantarolar a canção de maneira sentida e com uma mão no coração. - Não me julgue por gostar de Bee Gees! - terminou ela, encarando o dono da loja, olhando-os nos olhos.

Sirius colocou uma nota de 10 libras no balcão, e se impressionou com a facilidade que Lily inventara uma história e embarcara nela em tão pouco tempo. Apenas uma pessoa que conhecia era capaz de mentir e ainda parecer tão inocente, e seu nome era Remus Lupin. Naquele momento, Lily Evans foi elevada na escala Sirius de monitora certinha a potencial amiga.

\- Não estou te julgando, meu bem. Você pode gostar do que quiser. Só achei que, com essa roupa e essa carinha, você não seria um tipo do pop - disse ele para a garota, que sorriu sem nenhum pingo de humor e, ainda olhando nos olhos do homem, pegou o disco e saiu da loja.

\- Deu tudo certo, né? - disse uma vacilante e insegura Lily, quando os dois já estavam fora da loja, na calçada oposta mas ainda no campo de vista e no quarteirão do estabelecimento.

\- O que você fez com a capa do Ramones? - perguntou Sirius, parando num estanque e olhando para a garota.

\- Eu… eu… eu coloquei o LP do Bee Gees dentro dele e devolvi para a prateleira - a menina falou com uma voz mais fina. - Achei que ele não iria desconfiar assim!

\- DEVOLVEU? - disse Sirius, começando a andar para o lado oposto e o mais longe possível da loja - Ele vai pegar, abrir e perceber super rápido.

\- Mas ele acreditou na minha conversa - disse Lily, andando atrás de Sirius, num passo muito mais lento que o dele - Vamos correr? Por precaução? - perguntou a garota.

\- Não fala duas vezes.

Como se alguém tivesse cronometrado, quando ambos começaram a correr escutaram um grito vindo da loja de LPS, algo parecido com “ERA O ÚLTIMO!!!!!”. Eles se olharam entre si e correram ainda mais rápido, o calor aumentando.

Quando chegaram numa rua mais movimentada, a umas boas três quadras da loja, Sirius diminuiu o passo, falando rápido para Lily

\- Isso, movimentado é bom. Assim despista ele - ele pressionava uma das mãos embaixo do peito quando fazia isso.

\- Não sei se gosto da sua naturalidade com fugas desse tipo, Black - disse ela, se dobrando um pouco para tentar respirar.

\- O que é a vida sem um pouco de risco, Evans? - disse ele abrindo um sorriso grande.

\- Você quer ir para algum lugar, tomar algo? - perguntou Lily rápido, ao perceber que o dono da loja estava a algumas pessoas deles, atrás de Sirius.

\- Está me convidando para sair assim, na cara dura, Evans? - disse Sirius, se divertindo.

\- Xiu, vem - disse ela, puxando-o pelo braço para um ônibus que estava parado num ponto. Quando as portas se fecharam, a garota conseguiu ver o topo da cabeça do dono da loja de discos correndo para o outro lado. Foi quando conseguiu sentar e respirar.

Sirius, que percebera o movimento de Lily para despistar o furioso dono, sentou-se ao lado dela e falou, inocentemente e em voz baixa

\- Hey, Evans, eu não faço ideia de como vou pagar por esse ônibus. - o garoto mostrou uma nota de 20 libras que tinha no bolso, o ônibus só aceitavmoedas.

\- E eu não faço ideia para onde esse ônibus está indo - ela respondeu, em voz baixa.

E, porque nada tinha feito sentido naquele dia, ambos começaram a rir, gargalhar, alto. Era o início torto, surreal e punk da amizade entre Lily Evans e Sirius Black.


	2. London Calling

Quando percebeu que o ônibus estava longe o bastante de Candem Town, Lily deu sinal para para-lo. A  garota pagou o passe de Sirius e ambos pularam perto de uma rua comercial. Exausta e com calor, Lily queria achar uma estação de metrô qualquer para poder ir para o apartamento de sua irmã.

Sirius, no entanto, tinha outra ideia em mente. O rapaz tinha fome, sede e calor, então entrou num pub - meio sujo e escuro, mas essas eram características inerentes de um pub em Londres, forçando Lily a segui-lo com um grunhido.

  
\- Hey, Sirius, vamos embora. Precisamos achar um metrô antes da hora do rush - disse ela, com bochechas vermelhas e suadas.

\- Não. Você não tinha me convidado para tomar ou comer algo. Pois quero os dois - disse ele, apontando para o bar que tinha uns quatro senhores sentados no balcão e todas as mesas e cabines livres. - Me parece um bom lugar para um almoço, não?

\- Não muito - a garota tinha falado alto demais, e agora todos os quatro frequentadores do bar olhavam para ela, censurando-a.

Segurando a risada, Sirius rumou para uma das mesas perto da janela, que tinham sofás de vinil vinho no lugar de cadeiras e uma mesa de fórmica bastante gastas. Sirius batucava na mesa enquanto esperava pela sua coca-cola gelada, e Lily olhava para os lados levemente desconfortável, o álbum embaixo da jaqueta de Sirius, do lado seguro entre o rapaz e a parede com a janela. Aquilo parecia um encontro dos ruins.

\- Bem, eu não esperava por isso - disse ele, ainda num tom divertido enquanto bateu as duas mãos na mesa. E não estava mentindo.

\- Qual parte, a da gente se encontrar sem querer, durante as férias, no meio da Londres trouxa, conhecer e gostar da mesma banda ou roubar um disco? - perguntou ela, numerando as ações com a mão direita

\- Acho que tudo.

\- Não podia concordar mais.

\- Acho que estamos concordando com coisas demais num mesmo dia. Estou esperando pelo apocalipse a qualquer momento - ele falou, abrindo os braços.

\- Bom, você não respondeu a minha primeira pergunta, Black. O que faz em Londres, nessa Londres? - perguntou a garota, no momento em que as coca-colas foram colocadas na mesa.

\- Bem, eu sou de Londres… - disse ele, depois de tomar um copo inteiro de uma vez. Ah, que delícia seria se substituíssem os sucos de abóbora por aquilo em Hogwarts.

\- Achei que estivesse morando com Potter. Ele mora em Dover, não? - disse ela, aproveitando cada segundo da coca cola. Uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. Não gostava de respostas evasivas.

\- Como você sabe disso? - Sirius perguntou, estranhando.

\- Potter não se cansa de dizer que é de lá em voz alta no salão comunal - disse ela, num tom cansado.

\- Não, como você sabe da primeira parte, como sabe que estou morando com Potter? - perguntou ele, ainda com o mesmo tom de estranheza, quase ultraje.

\- Marlene me contou - disse ela enquanto bebia o segundo copo de coca cola, contando meia verdade, uma vez que o primeiro que lhe contara fora Remus, em tom de preocupação. Mas Marlene lhe falou depois, em tom de fofoca.

\- Aquela fofoqueira… não dá pra ter um segredo direito naquela escola… Caralho - reclamou ele, mais para si mesmo.

\- Você ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta…. - disse ela, olhando direto nos olhos do rapaz, que baixou o olhar e passou a prestar atenção no seu próprio copo.

\- Ah, estou visitando um tio. Só que ele trabalha o dia inteiro… - aquilo era uma meia verdade, mas como Sirius falaria que estava em Londres porque tinha uma angústia enorme.

\- E Potter não quis vir junto?

\- Mas que fixação no Pontas, eu heim.

\- É só espanto de ver vocês dois separados! Acho que essa é a primeira vez que o vejo sozinho, na verdade. Nem sabia que podia andar sem ele - disse ela sarcástica, apoiando melhor as costas no sofazinho

\- Ouch, Evans. Eu e Pontas não somos siameses. Além disso, ele tinha que ficar com os pais dele, são bem velhinhos sabe… - nem sabia porque estava falando aquilo para ela, mas foi uma informação que escapou do crivo. Decidiu pedir uma cerveja, aquele não parecia ser um bar que pedia identidade. - E você? O que está fazendo aqui? Não mora naquela cidade perto de Manchester cokesnort?

\- Cokesworth. Sim, moro lá. - disse ela, com o orgulho levemente ferido pelo seu interlocutor nem mesmo acertar o nome da sua cidade. Ela não era tão insignificante assim.

\- Então…? - perguntou ele, fazendo um gesto com a mão como dizendo “como estava falando…”

\- Ah, decidi vir mais cedo para cá, aproveitar um pouco de Londres, tenho uma irmã que mora aqui, estou na casa dela - disse Lily, que só deixou de lado a informação de que a irmã em questão não estava presente no apartamento.

\- Você também fica até primeiro de setembro? - perguntou ele, casualmente.

\- Sim. Podemos ir junto para a plataforma 9 e tres quartos… - a garota falou, e, do nada, dois pints de cerveja apareceram na mesa, quase materializados.

\- Não, não, não mate as férias antes delas morrerem, Evans. - disse o rapaz, incomodado e fechando os olhos - Por. Favor!

\- Ok, ok, sem falar do dia primeiro de setembro, então. Podemos falar sobre os deveres? - tentou a garota - Nem sobre os NOMs?- Lily estava morrendo para conversar com alguém sobre os NOMs desde que recebera os resultados dos seus. Quatro E, três Os!

A resposta de Sirius foi tapar os dois ouvidos com o dedo e cantarolar hey ho lets go em voz alta.

\- Ok, sem Hogwarts, então.

\- Ufa. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu tenho odiado aquele lugar. Aquelas pessoas.. Metade da …- disse Sirius, soltando algo que tinha percebido desde os NOMs, o clima em Hogwarts estava pesado, contaminado pela guerra, por Voldemort, e os professores não faziam nada de efetivo. Distribuíam detenções. Davam aulas inúteis e ficava tudo por isso mesmo.

\- As vezes sinto que ela que me odeia. - disse ela, se interpondo a Sirius - Por ser, você sabe, sangue ruim

\- Não fale essa palavra! - disse ele, bravo.

\- Falo, falo sim. Porque é isso que eu sou, e tudo bem. Não falo como um xingamento, falo como um fato. Sou sangue ruim, nascida de uma família de sangue ruim mesmo. E daí? - disse ela, dando com os ombros, e tomando um grande gole do pint de Guiness.

\- Você não sabe como me deixa emputecido a maneira com que os professores não fazem nada com os filhotes de comensais da morte. Ficam calados, dão no máximo detenções. Para mim isso é ficar do lado deles - disse Sirius, irritado.

\- Por isso que vocês resolveram azarar eles um por um? - disse Lily, sartcástica - Ah, é, não, vocês começaram pelo Snape e pararam nele.

\- Nem vem, que a gente já pregou peças em todos. Eu mesmo cuidei para que Mucilber fosse colado na parede do sétimo andar, ao lado da estátua que range e grita mais depois do que ele fez com a Mary. - defendeu-se Sirius.

\- Você fala como se você e seus amigos fossem justiceiros. Os vigilantes de Hogwarts. - ela falou, dando enfase na ultima expressão com as mãos.

\- Não somos vigilantes ou heróis. Mas pelo menos estamos fazendo algo - disse Sirius, ainda irritado.

\- Eu realmente estou espantada que você ache que azarar um menino a ficar com a cabeça com dois tamanhos da normal e transformar todas as roupas íntimas das meninas de uma casa em transparente é uma ação de justiça - disse Lily a raiva tomando o lugar do sarcasmo - Isso para não falar de Snape. Você já cheirava comensal da morte nele no primeiro ano?

\- Foi com a Lufa-lufa, e você não tem como provar que fomos nós - disse ele, apontando para a garota com a mesma mão em que segurava o pint.

\- Eu meio que acabei de provar, não? - disse ela, olhando para cima enquanto bebia a cerveja.

\- E sobre Snivellius, diria que é...sei que ele te atinge no seu ponto sensível, que ele era seu """melhor amigo"""", mas o cara é um total babaca, uma bola nojenta de oleo, que nunca deixou de tentar expulsar James por pura inveja. E que comecou a perseguir Remus sem razão - disse Sirius, a voz mais grave e os olhos presos nos de Lily.

\- A meu ver, vocês que o perseguiam ele - disse ela, uma ruga se formando na sua testa.

\- A gente brinca com ele, às vezes de maneira meio idiota. Mas nunca tentamos faze-lo ser expulso - disse Sirius, com sinceridade. - Naquele dia do NOMs ele lançou uma magia negra em James, ele ficou sangrando por um bom tempo. Isso porque estávamos tirando uma com a cara deles.

\- Zoando? Vocês estavam humilhando ele. Sem razão alguma! Não tem como você defender isso, Black, desculpa. Não tem como - disse ela, exaltada.

\- Evans, você tem que começar a diferenciar o que é zoeira, brincadeira, e o que é uma porra de um feitiço para tirar sangue, para matar - disse ele, sério. - É aqui o nosso limite. Por mais que odeie todos os sonserinos, não quero que eles morram. Só que sofram um pouquinho, talvez com alguns problemas com pó de fura trunco nas suas vestes de quadribol, ou um cabelo que muda de cor ali e aqui. A gente dá umas risadas, eles ficam muito putos. Mas não morrem. Snivellius e os seus amigos sebosos não, eles querem ver a gente morto. Só porque não ligamos para aquele nonsense do Voldemort - Sirius pegara no tranco, e agora falava tudo que gostaria de ter falado para Lily depois daquele incidente, quando a garota disse que eles eram tão ruins quanto Snape, quando ele acabara de xinga-la de “sangue-ruim suja”.

\- Entendo seu ponto, Black. Só não acho que quem é alvo da brincadeira sente isso como uma zoação - disse ela, espantada com sua capacidade de falar exatamente o que queria, sem xingar. O problema era mesmo Potter, pensou ela.

\- E, Evans, o que aquela bola de sebo do Snivellius fez com você foi desumano. O fato de ele ser seu amigo e, mesmo assim, estar disposto a te diminuir, apenas porque estava se sentindo humilhado. Isso é desumano.

\- Não vejo como desumano. Vejo como insensível, idiota, preconceituoso e egoísta - disse ela, colocando os pingos nos is pela primeira vez. Nem com suas amigas mais íntimas ela tinha conseguido falar dessa situação com esse tipo de clareza. Não é que não doía, mas era hora de responsabilizar Snape pela maneira que ele agiu.

\- É desumano, sim. Ele pensar que qualquer pessoa que não tenha família bruxa (cochichou essa parte) é imundo, é menor do que ele, não merece nem ajuda-lo… Você tem que entender que essas pessoas, elas pensam que ser de uma família sangue puro as torna melhor que as outras, mais poderosa que as outras, mais digna que as outras. E as outras, nascidas nas famílias “erradas” - fez as aspas com as mãos - são meras usurpadoras, não deveriam estar ali, não são humanas o bastante. Você entende? - perguntou Sirius.

 

Era obvio para garota que não era de Snape que Sirius falava, mas da sua própria família, os Black, uma das “sagradas 28”, de sangue mais puro de todo o Reino Unido. Por um minuto, Lily tentou imaginar os horrores que Sirius deveria ter escutado em casa para entender o funcionamento do preconceito contra trouxas dessa forma tão direta, cruel e, infelizmente, verdadeira.

\- Humano ou desumano, eu “terminei” minha amizade com Snape naquele mesmo dia. Então pode se tranquilizar - disse ela, dando um sorriso triste para o rapaz.

\- Fez muito bem para você mesma. Sério - disse ele, num tom de profundidade. - Você não deve ser amiga de quem não vê você como igual e.. - Então olhou para o cardápio e deu um gritinho - YEAH, shepherds pie! Adoro shepherds pie, vou pedir uma, você quer? - a mudança de tom e de humor de Sirius era algo cômico demais para Lily não rir.

\- Acho que aceito algum english breakfest… O que? Se eles servem café da manhã o dia todo, a gente pode comer o dia todo - disse Lily, se defendendo de um olhar censor de Sirius.

\- Você é mais decente do que eu pensava, Sirius Black Um cara metido, inconsequente, e sem um pingo de prudência, mas decente - disse ela, encerrando o assunto de preconceito bruxo. Saber que Sirius Black, um rapaz criado numa das famílias de sangue puro e um dos caras mais populares de Hogwarts via trouxas como seus iguais era um acalento para Lily que, de alguma forma, sempre se viu sozinha na batalha pela igualdade em Hogwarts.

\- Oh, essa é a coisa mais legal que você já falou para mim. - disse ele, fingindo-se emocionado e colocando as duas mãos no coração - E você, é uma garota capaz inventar uma mentira rápido e fazer um plano de fuga mais rápido ainda - estranhamente, a última frase saiu como um elogio. Lily sorriu e levantou os ombros com cara de “é a vida”.

Os pratos chegaram e, apesar do aspecto estranho de que talvez a comida não fosse das mais frescas, o sabor estava ótimo. Era a primeira refeição de Lily naquele dia maluco, o cansaço começava a pesar, o calor não ajudava.

\- Já que você ‘mora em Londres’ - a garota imitou o tom e a voz de Sirius, no tom usado mais cedo - me diz, o que os londrinos fazem em dias de calor?? - perguntou a garota, interessada, enquanto comia.

\- Para falar a verdade, não faço ideia. Veja, existe os feitiços para refrescar, nunca precisei passar esse tipo de calor - o garoto respondeu, sincero, dando de ombros.

No final da refeição, Black fez questão de pagar a conta, dando a desculpa de que era uma “coisa de grifnório”, Lily protestou, mas ele correu até o balcão mais rápido que a garota, deixando-a sem saber o que fazer, senão sair do pub. Enquanto esperava do lado de fora da portinha do bar, Lily pediu ajuda para uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos que passava para descobrir para que lado estava o metrô mais próximo - que, por sorte, estava realmente perto, a duas quadras dali, naquela mesma rua.

Lily chegou a se virar para a esquerda e dar um passo para frente, para ir embora sozinha, mas olhou para o disco e para a jaqueta do rapaz, que Sirius tinha esquecido em cima do sofá em que estava sentado e parou. Talvez fosse melhor, pelo menos, esperar o garoto para ir junto até o metrô, era o mínimo que poderia fazer, ie aquela tarde com Black ficaria na sua memória. Fim de história. Mas quando Sirius saiu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a ideia do garoto era diferente:

  
\- Evans!! Descobri o que os londrinos fazem no calor - disse o rapaz, triunfante, levantando os braços, vitorioso - E é melhor do que eu poderia imaginar!

\- E o que é? - perguntou Lily, um dos braços apoiados do lado do corpo, óculos escuros no rosto, a garota devolvera os objetos de Sirius, sem pensar.

-Vão para o Hyde Park, nadam no rio Serpentine - disse Sirius, fazendo uma pausa dramática - PELADOS!! - gritou o rapaz, animado. Lily arregalou os olhos, para depois fazer uma cara zombeteira, nunca que isso acontece, pensou a garota. - Sério, Evans me leva lá? PRECISO IR LÁ!

\- Black, está tarde para ir ao Hyde Park, precisamos ir até o metrô, me segue que eu te levo lá - falou Lily, cansada. A garota virou de costas para Sirius e começou a andar, quando virou, viu o rapaz parado ainda. - Black, anda.

\- Não. - disse ele resoluto, braços cruzados - Só saio daqui quando você me prometer que me leva no Serpentine - o garoto parecia uma criança mimada fazendo birra. Ele era uma criança mimada fazendo birra - Vamos? Vamos? Vamos?

\- Black, você deve saber que sou imune a chantagens. Principalmente quando elas envolvem um convite para sair - disse ela entregando o casaco e o disco para o rapaz, começando a andar sozinha e rápido para um dos lados.

\- Ok, o que eu preciso te dar em troca para você ir lá comigo amanhã? - perguntou o rapaz baixo, todo seu charme no tom de voz, chegando onde Lily estava com passos largos. A ruiva olhou para os olhos de Sirius,  desafiadora e olhou para o disco rapidamente, e naquele segundo entendeu como o rapaz conseguia se safar de tantas e tantas detenções em Hogwarts. - Aha, todo mundo tem um preço, Evans - disse ele, sorrindo, o disco na mão esquerda, que agora balançava.

\- Black. Não. Eu. não… - a garota pesou a situação, pensou no preço do disco na loja, pensou em como seria incrível escutar esse som nas alturas dentro do apartamento de Petúnia. Quem comprara o disco tinha sido Sirius, de fato, então seria só levar Black até o Hyde Park, deixa-lo lá, podia até dar uma volta. - OK, Black!

\- OQ? ISSO É UM SIM?

\- Isso é um me passa o disco aqui, que a gente vai lá ... - disse ela, tentando pegar o disco.

\- Nã, nã, nina não - disse Black, cauteloso, puxando o disco para cima, repetindo a ação que fizera na loja de discos, enquanto provocava Lily - Sem Hyde Park, sem Ramones.

\- Ok, podemos ir amanhã, então, o que acha? - perguntou a menina, sentindo todo o cansaço do dia nas suas costas.

\- Tá bom para mim. Eu acho. Embora prefira ver a galera pelada agora… - disse ele, ainda cauteloso, mas contente com a situação.

\- You cant always get what you want, Black - disse ela marotamente, dando um sorriso torto. Ambos voltaram a andar até o metrô.

\- But If I try hard, I maay find what I need, Evans - disse ele, sorriso novamente enigmático, e contente de poder responder a uma referência musical trouxa. Lily sorriu, de verdade, com o fato de Black ter completado a música dos Stones. Talvez aquele fim de verão não fosse tão chato, afinal de contas.


	3. Holidays in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando o sol aperta, nada melhor que ir para o Hyde Park!

Às 10h, Lily já estava parada na frente da estação Knightsbridge (“muito grifnório da parte deles”, disse Sirius no dia anterior, ao descobrir o nome da estação que deveria chegar), com a sensação de que aquilo tudo fora um grande erro. A garota se preparou da mesma maneira que se arrumava para passar dias ao lado do lago em Cokesworth: usava biquini por debaixo da roupa - short jeans e camiseta cropped cinza ; levava uma grande sacola como bolsa, onde tinha colocado duas toalhas - uma para se secar, outra para estender no chão - uma cópia da Rolling Stone de fevereiro daquele ano, com David Bowie na capa, e um fanzine punk que achara vendendo em uma banca próxima do apartamento de Petunia; sua carteira e sua varinha - por precaução.

A garota calculara que poderia deixar Sirius em algum ponto do rio - o mais próximo ao nudismo, o que a fazia corar e rir - então iria para um outro ponto do Serpentine, era uma forma de não perder a viagem de metrô até o parque. A garota estava num grande debate interno desde o fim da tarde anterior, quando se despedira de Sirius. Isso porque, bem, a experiência de Lily com Black em Hogwarts era a antítese do tempo que passou no dia anterior com ele, estava sempre brigando com Potter - e Sirius, por tabela, isso quando não tinha que consertar ou consolar alguma das vítimas de suas brincadeiras. Em Hogwarts, Sirius era problema para Lily, embora tivesse que confessar, que era um problema menor do que Potter, mas ainda assim, um problema. Em Londres, no entanto, o tempo que passaram juntos, desde o roubo até o bar, foi surpreendentemente agradável e foi bom para a garota não ficar sozinha. A bruxa percebeu, por exemplo, que só foi pensar na rejeição dupla de Petúnia e de seus pais quando entrou no apartamento da irmã, e isso pesou a favor do garoto. Se estivesse sozinha, era certo que o assunto lhe consumiria umas boas horas, para não dizer o dia inteiro.

Sirius, por sua vez, não fazia ideia do porquê, no lugar de pedir para ela indicar para ele como chegar no parque, tinha convidado Lily para ir junto. Num momento ele teve noção que o “vamos” escapou de sua boca, mas dava graças a Merlin e todos os bruxos antigos, inclusive os fundadores de Hogwarts - menos Slytherin, odiava aquele babaca - que tinha alguma companhia naquela cidade. A solidão não lhe servia, e, embora tivesse optado ficar fora do raio dos Potter, ele percebeu que não estava preparado para ficar tão consigo mesmo, porque, naquela noite, quando ele olhou para o abismo de si, e o abismo de si o fitou de volta, percebeu que era melhor, muito melhor, se preocupar com o tempo que iria ou não passar ao lado da monitora certinha e ocasionalmente ladra de discos punk Lily Evans.  

Consumida em pensamentos sobre se deveria ou não dar uma chance a Black, Lily não percebeu quando o garoto alto, com óculos escuros way farer,  de cabelos compridos presos num coque solto, um shorts jeans rasgado - ou seria uma calça jeans cortada? - e baby look listrada chegou perto. Sirius sorriu ao ver a garota apoiada na parede da estação, chegou o mais próximo que conseguiu e falou nos ouvidos da garota:

\- Eai, gata, você vem sempre aqui? - o tom de voz imitava um flerte exagerado. A garota pulou para o lado e colocou as maos no meio do peito, cruzadas.

\- Que susto, Black! Como chegou sem eu escutar? - disse ela.

\- Anos de prática… - falou o rapaz, descontraído e bem humorado.

\- Faz parte do mesmo treinamento que te ensinou a criar rotas de fuga? - perguntou ela, curiosa e também bem humorada, ambos foram andando até a saída da estação, de olho no Hyde Park.

\- É o treinamento maroto…! - disse ele, levantando os dois dedos, como um escoteiro.

\- O que mais aprendeu durante esse treinamento? Matar com uma caneta? Espionar qualquer um? - perguntou ela, olhando para o lado do rosto do rapaz.

\- Evans, se te dissesse, teria que te matar. E não gostaria de matar uma garota tão bonita quanto você… - ele virou para fita-la, o rosto imassível, ela apenas virou os olhos para cima e continuou a andar.

No parque, havia mais gente do que o esperado por Lily. Sirius alongava o pescoço para procurar algum nudista, afinal, o dono do bar havia lhe prometido nudismo. Quando chegaram próximos do Serpentine, um grande grupo esparso de pessoas estava sentado nas margens como numa praia: havia gente de roupa de banho, de todos os tamanhos possiveis, alguns sentavam em cadeiras de praia, outros em toalhas no chão. Um grupo de meninas da idade de Sirius e Lily sentavam-se num pequeno deck, duas nas bordas, com os pes na agua, duas delas dentro da agua. Pelo que Lily percebeu, uma das que estava na agua parecia estar sem a parte de cima do biquini. As garotas pareceram interessadas na figura de Sirius, pois quando ele passou, ainda procurando pelos naturistas, elas cochicharam e riram entre si, olhando diretamente para o rapaz. Lily correu atras do grifnorio, sem nem saber para onde estava indo, pela segunda vez naquela semana.

Na beira da parte oposta do Serpentine, um lugar com arvores, mais proximos ao meio do parque, Sirius viu - diretamente na sua frente da margem oposta do rio - um grupo de pessoas que pareciam estar a vontade. Lily não ficou tao constrangida como imaginaria, mas resolveu ficar no ponto em que estava.

\- Você não me acompanha nessa? - perguntou ele, indo em direcao das arvores.

\- Não, não.. Prefiro ficar por aqui, quero tomar sol, nadar um pouco, mas...com roupa - disse ela, estendendo a toalha e tirando o cropped.

\- Roupa, que roupa, Evans? - brincou o garoto, provocando-a.

= Ha, ha, Black - disse ela, enquanto tirava o shorts e colocava dentro da sacola

\- Entao… tudo bem. Toma, pegue o seu disco - disse ele, retirando o album ainda com a capa dos Bee Gees - embora todos tivessem com caretas desenhadas a tinta preta - de sua mochila preta. A garota agradeceu… - Até primeiro de setembro, Evans! E muito obrigada

\- Até! - e a garota então deitou-se ao sol.

 

* * *

O barulho das pessoas na água, o burburinho dos grupos de pessoas, a pele aquecida pelo sol, Lily se sentiu relaxada pela primeira vez em dias. A Rolling Stone jogada ao seu lado enquanto fechava os olhos, a garota amava a luz laranja que via quando mirava o rosto para o sol de olhos fechados, era como se estivesse ganhando energia. O laranja se tornou preto, a garota abriu um dos olhos para dar de cara, sem surpresa nenhuma, com Sirius sem camisa, novamente ali.

\- O que acha de eu tomar sol com você? - perguntou ele, casualmente, olhando para trás, no lado oposto do rio, enquanto tentava se sentar na grama, ao lado da garota.

\- O que aconteceu, cansou de tomar sol pelado, eh? - perguntou a garota, levantando o tronco, apoiando com os cotovelos.

\- Podemos dizer que sim - disse ele, ainda olhando para o lado oposto do lago, onde Lily conseguiu focar um bom número de pessoas em pé, de braços cruzados, conversando entre si, uma apontava para o lado onde eles estavam - Acho que prefiro ficar com a sunga só.

= Isso tem a ver com aquelas pessoas estarem olhando e apontando para a gente... - disse ela, observando melhor as pessoas do outro lado do rio, elas realmente não pareciam felizes. Sirius não respondeu, apenas deitou ao lado da garota, que agora estava um pouco sentada, observando melhor os naturistas, uma mão em cima das sobrancelhas. - Black, por que aquelas pessoas estão olhando ainda para cá?

\- Sei lá, talvez gostado de mim… - disse ele, evasivo e tentando, sem conseguir, deixar a voz num tom casual - Eu posso ou não ter ofendido elas… - disse ele, ao receber um olhar inquisitor de Lily.

\- Como caralho você fez isso? - perguntou ela, tentando soar séria, mas se divertindo demais com a situação dele para não rir.

\- Primeiro, eu demorei pra tirar o calção, realmente fiquei com vergonha. Sério, Lily, não me olha assim..

\- Black, uma vez vi você fazendo um strip, na sala comunal, no meio da semana. Sóbrio. Não acredito quando você diz ter vergonha… - disse ela, uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Esse dia tinha sido uma aposta que tinha perdido com Peter - disse ele, fazendo sinal com a mão de que não era nada - Então, eu fiquei com vergonha, mas acabei tirando. Então tudo ficou bem.

\- Mas você falou que ofendeu, como ofendeu, seu negócio é tão ruim assim? - disse Lily, aproveitando cada segundo da galhofa que estava tirando da cara de Sirius.

\- OI, não insulte o Hipogrifo! Ele não é nada ofensivo. Diria que ele é o oposto de ofensivo, ele é elogioso! Uma obra de arte - disse ele, magoado e exagerado.

\- Hipogrifo? - então Lily não conseguiu conter a risada, era demais para ela aquela informação. Anotou-a mentalmente para contar para Marlene, Dorcas e Mary quando estivesse em Hogwarts. - Então….?

\- Então, quando estava entrando na água, pensei que aquela máxima de que só fica pelado aquelas pessoas que a gente não quer ver nuas é super verdadeira. (Lily explodiu em gargalhada) Eu achei que estivesse pensando, mas falei, e falei alto

\- Quão alto, Sirius? - estava se divertindo tanto com a história que até mesmo esquecera de chama-lo de Black.

\- Alto o bastante para que metade das pessoas lá escutassem. E a outra metade ficou sabendo em tempo recorde - disse Black, rapdio.

\- E como você conseguiu sair de lá sem tomar uns merecidos tabefes? - perguntou a garota, já diminuida a sua crise de risada.

\- Falei que estava aqui com a minha namorada, e que ela que tinha me desafiado a ir até lá, então fui para não fazer feio, já que era nosso primeiro encontro como namorados - disse ele, olhando para ela, um sorriso brotando em seu rosto. -  E como eu não podia deixar minha namorada sozinha para ficar pelado com outras pessoas, vesti o calção, peguei minha mochila e vim até aqui.

\- Sortuda essa namorada. Só que não. - falou Lily, irônica.

 

Lily olhou para o grupo de pessoas que já estava disperso. Apenas quatro ou cinco pessoas ainda olhavam para onde os dois estavam, um deles levantou o punho, muito provavelmente estava xingando os dois. Sem pensar, a garota mandou um tchauzinho para o grupo e se voltou para Sirius.

\- Eu não acredito que fui seu álibi. De novo. - disse ela, numa acusação divertida.

\- Como assim, de novo? No disco a gente tava junto…! - falou ele, fingindo grande ofensa - Lily, você aceita ser minha namorada álibi  para me salvar de um grupo de homens e mulheres de meia idade peladões? - ele fez uma voz fingidamente pomposa, colocando-se sentado olhando a garota.

\- Embora a cena me divertisse muito, eu aceito. Só dessa vez! - disse ela, o sol a deixava bem humorada. E a última coisa que queria era ter um grupo de pessoas peladas batendo em Sirius bem na sua frente, a visão, realmente, não seria das melhores. Divertida, mas possivelmente traumatizante.

 

Sirius retirou duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada da mochila, deu uma para Lily e bateu na garrafa da garota com a sua própria.

\- Um brinde às falsas namoradas e às pirocas murchas que eu acabei de ver - disse Sirius, divertido, Lily fechou os olhos e se encolheu ao ter a visão - Desculpe, se eu vi, você também tem que ver, de alguma forma… - ele riu, alto. A risada de Sirius parecia latidos de cachorro a Lily e a garota riu da risada do rapaz.

\- Um brinde ao Hipogrifo, então - disse ela, tentando, e falhando miseravelmente, em deixar Sirius tão sem jeito quanto ele havia lhe deixado.

\- Não se preocupe, é só cerveja amanteigada - disse ele, bebendo uma boa parte do conteúdo da garrafa de uma vez só, enquanto a garota calculava se devia ou não beber, mas a sede falou mais alto e Lily acabou bebendo toda cerveja de uma vez.

\- Como está gelada? - perguntou ela, enquanto colocava a garrafa no chão.

\- Mágica! - falou Sirius, misteriosamente. - Meu tio não tem geladeira, ele mantem as bebidas geladas com um encantamento. Achei que ele não fosse sentir falta de duas, ou melhor oito, garrafas, disse ele, tirando as garrafas da mochila.

O que era para ser um dia tranquilo de Lily ao sol, virou uma tarde surpreendentemente engraçada com Sirius no Serpentine, com o garoto a perseguindo na água e ela jogando água para molhar o cabelo dele (“eu lavei ele ontem!!!!”, reclamava o rapaz, que acabou ensopado). Sirius tentou, em vão, fumar um cigarro enquanto estava na água, apenas para Lily molhá-lo, sorrateiramente. Ele riu, mas deu o troco ao conseguir levantar a garota no colo e joga-la longe no rio, ao meio de risos histericos da garota, que chamaram atenção de um bom grupo de pessoas. Em um momento, Sirius se perdeu de Lily e gritou  'HEY HO' e ela respondeu 'LETS GO' de onde estava, a alguns metros acima do rio.  

\- Precisamos repensar uma maneira de dividir esse disco - falou ele, enquanto a garota nadava para chegar perto do rapaz .

\- Você pode ve-lo no final de semana e nos feriados não cristãos - disse ela, levantando, água até o umbigo. Sirius com seus 1,80 m tinha a água batendo no fim das coxas. 

-Realmente, precisamos repensar uma maneira MELHOR de didivir esse disco - disse ele, jogando água na garota. 

Ambos esqueceram de comer, e apenas beberam as cervejas amanteigadas da mochila de Sirius, e mais duas cervejas normais, que um rapaz vendeu, na surdina, para os dois.

 

Ambos foram deitar ao sol, para secar. Sirius pegou o zine de Lily e começou a folhear, a barriga de Lily roncou alto e a garota virou de lado para olhar o relógio de um homem que estava dormindo numa cadeira de praia perto dela, eram quase 15h! Ela só tinha que esperar um pouco para secar e ir comer.

\- Evans - disse Sirius, levemente intoxicado de calor, fome, cerveja amanteigada e cerveja trouxa, não necessariamente nesta ordem- o que é isso? - ele apontou para os dois, com um dedo indicador.

\- Que bom que eu posso explicar para você, isso são dois bruxos - ela falou a ultima palavra apenas com os lábios.

\- Sério, o que é que a gente tá fazendo? - perguntou o rapaz, meio sentado, a cabeça virada para o lado, os cabelos molhados caindo pelo peito, como um cachorro curioso - Tomando sol? Aproveitando o verão em Londres? Nadando no Serpentine? Roubando lojas de disco?

\- A gente está matando tempo juntos, I suppose. - disse ela, simples - Somos colegas de escola, no final das contas, acho que poderíamos ser amigos, ou algo parecido - a garota voltou a deitar na toalha, braços atrás da cabeça.

\- Eu já tenho três, não preciso de mais amigos - disse Sirius, taxativo. Um longo silêncio veio depois disso, Lily levou um tempo para formatar a frase que falou com sinceridade.

\- Nós… nós estamos matando tempo juntos para o tédio não nos matar e o calor não derreter a gente até 1º de setembro - a voz da garota tinha uma ponta de provocação, que Sirius não percebeu.

\- É. Acho que essa explicação vale para agora- disse ele, dando de ombros.

 

Mais uns bons 15 minutos se passaram, Lily quase pegara no sono e Sirius ainda lia o zine, interessado.

\- Hey, Evans - chamou ele, por cima do papel que lia, um sorriso se formava em seus lábios - E aí, você acha que vai ficar morta de tédio amanhã a partir das 11h aqui no Hyde Park?

-Com toda certeza - disse a garota de olhos fechados, um sorriso no rosto. Era realmente muito bom ter uma companhia. E tomar sol.

* * *

\- Não me diga que você não conhece os Stooges? - perguntou Lily, chocada a um Sirius pouco confortável na situação de não saber de algo.

\- Claro que conheço, Evans, não seja exagerada. Todo punk precisa saber quem é Iggy Pop - o tom de voz de Sirius era ao mesmo tempo inseguro e arrogante, ele sempre quisera saber mais sobre a cultura trouxa e se orgulhava da quantidade de conhecimento que tinha com o acesso tão escasso durante seus anos no Largo Grimmauld.

 

Pelo segundo dia seguido, ou terceiro, se contasse a terça-feira, Lily e Sirius passavam parte da tarde juntos. Dessa vez, estavam em outro ponto do Hyde Park, perto de árvores, longe dos naturistas - que ainda pareciam lembrar de Black. Dessa vez, Sirius sentava numa toalha que Lily tinha levado para o rapaz e ambos comiam sanduíches de pepinho e queijo, trazidos pelo grifnório - feitos, como ele mesmo frisou, ‘sem magia, por essas mãos maravilhosas que vos mostro. Então melhor não reclamar, Evans’ na cozinha do seu tio, que não tinha um elfo doméstico. A garota estava sentada de pernas de índio, com a coluna ereta,  tinha os cabelos presos num coque, usava um óculos escuro tipo aviador, espelhado, comprado no dia anterior numa vendinha da saída do metrô, na volta para casa, o nariz estava avermelhado, e as sardas pareciam mais próximas uma das outras em seus ombros e colo, Sirius, com os cabelos ensopados, o mesmo óculos escuro do dia anterior, parecia mais bronzeado - mas não vermelho, os Black nunca ficavam torrados feito pimentão, e estava sentado, ou melhor, jogado na toalha, com as pernas abertas e estentidas e os cotovelos jogados para trás, apoiando o torso.

\- Você deveria ficar surpreso com o fato de eu conhecer essas bandas, Evans, não com o fato de eu não conhecer. Nenhum bruxo conhece - disse ele, orgulhoso. Desde que se encontraram e o garoto tinha feito uma menção a David Bowie - por causa da revista que Lily lia - a monitora não parava de lhe fazer perguntas sobre bandas, filmes e livros trouxas que tinha lido.

\- Lógico que não. Se você se propôs a ser um rocker (PUNK rocker, ele a corrigiu, fingindo ofensa), então esperava, no mínimo, conhecimento musical e cinematográfico - disse ela, apontando para ele com uma metade do sanduiche (que tinha detestado, mas a fome falava primeiro, e não queria destratar a gentileza do rapaz) - Eu tive que me adaptar e aprender tudo do mundo bruxo em menos de um ano para poder viver em Hogwarts - o garoto abaixara os óculos e a fitava, inquisitor

\- Sério. Não eram só as matérias em aula que me deixavam perdida. Era tudo. As conversas no dormitório, as brincadeiras no salão comunal, times de quadribol, bandas e cantoras estranhas, sobrenomes e mais sobrenomes que não fazia ideia. Todo mundo parecia se conhecer…

\- É porque todo mundo já se conhecia, de certa forma - disse Sirius, com voz de tédio - Eu mesmo conhecia James e Peter pelo sobrenome, por terem falado tanto em casa … - mas não Lupin, completou o garoto mentalmente. Do sobrenome de Lupin, só tinha escutado seu pai falar uma vez, para se referir ao pai de Remo e o seu casamento ruim com uma trouxa, nunca falara isso para o amigo.

\- Tive que estudar para poder conversar com as meninas… Tive que estudar até para jogar um fuckin jogo de cartas!  Mas não foi algo ruim, estava animada, só foi...cansativo. Severus sempre me ajudava, ele sabia mais do que eu, mas não conseguia me explicar tudo...- a garota agora lembrava do seu primeiro ano, e aquela excitação em conhecer tudo, em aprender tudo e qualquer coisa ligada ao mundo mágico. Foi só naquelas férias que Lily havia se dado conta do tamanho do esforço que havia despreendido para fazer parte de um mundo que, para ser sincera, não fazia muita questão de te-la ali.

\- Snivellius foi tão importante assim no seu primeiro ano? - disse Sirius, não deixando de transparecer a ojeriza que tinha pelo garoto.

\- Foi importante desde antes disso - disse a garota como quem conta a história de um ente querido que faleceu. Sirius arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão de tanta dúvida, que Lily continuou - Foi ele o primeiro a me falar que eu era bruxa, tinha 10 anos. Éramos vizinhos… - ‘that bastard’, pensou Sirius ao lembrar da maneira que o sonserino tinha tratado Lily, humilhando-a por ser nascida trouxa quando foi ele que a introduziu no mundo mágico. Era um golpe ainda mais baixo que Sirius tinha imaginado. Por alguma razão, o rapaz não falou em voz alta.

\- Sabe que isso é algo que nunca tinha pensado - falou ele, sincero, a voz rouca - o quanto vocês abdicam do seu mundo para virar bruxos. Realmente… a única coisa que deixei de lado quando entrei em Hogwarts foi o legado da família na Sonserina...  - o garoto estava pensativo.

\- E, assim, longe de mim parecer ingrata.. Mas Hogwars faz zero esforço para encaixar pessoas nascidas trouxas no dia a dia - a garota repetia a Sirius o que já tinha falado para Severus e para suas amigas, que, estranhamente, agiram da mesma forma, abafando a sua reclamação, diminuindo-a e elevando Hogwarts - Sei que Dumbledore valoriza o talento e a aptidão. Mas você tá com 11 anos e  entra lá com uma varinha na mão, uns livros, um caldeirão, e esperam que você aprenda todo o resto por osmose, observando os outros. Outros que já viram aquilo rolando desde pequenos, que sabem, pelo menos, para que servem as coisas. É lógico que a gente acaba meio sozinho - Sirius lembrou das primeiras semanas em seu dormitório, quando Remus ficava de lado das conversas.

\- Ser bruxo não é só fazer magia… - disse Sirius, as matter of factly - Eu acho, Evans, eu acho que deveria fazer disso uma revolta, uma revolução real…  Você está certa, a recepção dos alunos nascidos trouxas é muito ruim. Hogwarts não é a oitava maravilha do mundo, não - disse ele, sincero. O mundo bruxo não era a oitava maravilha do mundo, e estava na hora deles perceberem isso.

\- Não tem eletricidade! Não tem TV e nenhum toca disco que levo consegue pegar! Não tem telefone! E, o pior, não tem lápis e caneta. Como vocês são tão evoluídos e usam aquela coisa antiquada que é pena e tinta, for fuck sakes. Não faz sentido!!! - disse Lily indignada, deixando as suas revoltas, que foram reprimidas por muito tempo, contra a escola e contra o mundo bruxo fluírem.

\- Só tem os rádios velhos. E pergaminho. E corujas. Só corujas. Por que não usam outros pássaros para entregar as cartas? - perguntou Sirius, refletindo a indignação de Sirius - Imagina, pássaros tropicais, nos trazendo as cartas, que mais legal?

\- Ou um telefone! - aquele era o sonho de Lily, ter um telefone em Hogwarts para conseguir ligar e falar com seus pais na hora correta. - Pera, você não gosta de corujas?

\- Odeio! - disse Sirius, gesticulando com as duas mãos!

\- Esse é o ódio mais aleatório que eu já escutei … - disse ela, rindo de leve

\- Aleatório é o fato de alguém ter decidido treinar uma porra de uma coruja para entregar o correio. Porque não usaram pombas. Ou andorinhas. Gaviões. Não..tinha que ser aquele bicho olhudo e do mal - disse Sirius, imitando uma coruja. Lily ria abertamente agora.

\- De qualquer forma, não há muito a ser feito com Hogwarts…. - disse ela,

\- Evans, se tem uma coisa que aprendi nesse meu tempo de Hogwarts, é que há MUITO que pode ser feito. Para tudo. - disse ele, de maneira definitiva.

\- Tá, então o que há para ser feito? - perguntou a garota, um pouco enfática demais - que as vezes as pessoas liam como seu tom de raiva, mas não tinha nada desse sentimento na sua fala. - E não vale falar “pregar uma peça”, porque é só isso que vocês parecem saber fazer. E isso, apesar de você achar que ‘já é algo’, não faz diferença alguma.

\- Primeiro, não, não ia falar para você pegar uma peça, mas para reclamar. Se posicionar. Lutar mesmo, falar com outros nascidos trouxas, falar com suas amigas bruxas, ser ouvida. Brigar. Acho que sua irritação é mais do que válida para você ficar calada - disse ele, colocando um dos punhos no ar.

Em silêncio, Lily contemplou o fato daquela ser a primeira vez, em sua vida, que alguém lhe encorajava a ser agressiva. Como filha mais nova de uma família de classe trabalhadora, Lily havia sido sim encorajada a lutar pelo seu destino, mas nunca de maneira abertamente agressiva. Na escola, suas amigas e Snape sempre se esquivaram quando o seu tom subia um pouco mais. Era sempre rotulada, pejorativamente, de esquentadinha, pavio curto.

\- Segundo, você não faz ideia do quando uma “peça” pode mudar a vida de alguém - disse ele, sério, pensando em Remus, primeiro em como foi numa brincadeira que eles descobriram que poderiam virar Animagos para melhorar as transformações do amigo. Depois pensou na peça que deu errado, na única vez que se arrependeu completamente por algo que fez, quando quase matou Snape no ano anterior.

\- uuu, Você vai falar sobre seu treinamento maroto de novo? - disse ela ironicamente, fingindo interesse. - Falando nisso, tenho uma pergunta para fazer.

\- Manda - disse o rapaz, deitando na toalha e tomando coca-cola, que a Lily havia trazido, da garrafa.

\- Falamos do primeiro ano, e me veio uma pergunta que temos entre as garotas desde o primeiro ano - falou a garota, rápido, Sirius abriu os olhos e tirou os óculos escuros, ainda deitado - Como raios vocês não explodiram o quarto da Grifnória ainda?

\- Nós já explodimos. No terceiro ano. - disse ele, sincero - Mas foi uma explosão controlada, ninguém ficou sabendo. Apenas McGonagall, lembro até hoje da detenção….

\- Ninguém ficou sabendo mesmo, porque se tivessemos ficado sabendo, Marlene teria levado a aposta - disse ela, descontraída - Eu tinha apostado no final do primeiro ano

\- E qual era exatamente a aposta, se posso saber? - perguntou ele interessado.

\- Em quanto tempo explodiriam o quarto de vocês. Marlene apostou terceiro ano. Eu apostei começo do segundo ano. - disse ela, sem cerimônias - Sem ofensas.

\- None taken. A gente era mesmo fã das coisas explosivas no começo - Sirius falou como um pai de criança falando da época em que o filho era bebê.

\- Quando foi que deixaram de ser fã de coisas explosivas? - perguntou Lily, se lembrando dos fogos de artificio molhados que os garotos explodiram no jantar de encerramento de ano, em comemoração à vitória da Grifnória na copa de casas.

\- Um pouco de barulho nunca fez mal a ninguém - disse ele, sorrindo para a garota. Enquanto levantava, jogava a garrafa na pilha de lixo que haviam separado e corria para a água.

 

A garota começou, de fato, a ler outro zine, que também tinha achado na mesma banca perto do apartamento de Petúnia, a ruiva desconfiava que havia algum bar punk ali perto, era a única explicação para uma banca de jornal tão alheia a tudo ter muitas dessas publicações vendendo. Anotou mentalmente a informação para investigar quando voltasse ao bairro.

Entrementes, Lily começou a pensar e gostar da possibilidade de ter Sirius como companheiro do seu resto de férias. Ela chacoalhou as ideias pra fora da cabeça quando lembrou da relação de ambos na escola. Ponderada, lembrou que, em Londres, Sirius não tinha sido nada além de divertido - e imprudente. Talvez pudesse tolera-lo por mais um dia. Ou dois.

\- Então… voltaremos aqui amanhã? - perguntou Black, molhando a garota ao balançar os cabelos ensopados.

\- Amanhã eu queria fazer algo diferente, não sei. Dar uma de turista mesmo. Nunca passei tanto tempo em Londres assim, e queria conhecer o Parlamento, a Tower Bridge, e lugares assim, e não quero deixar para o final de semana, acho que devem lotar… - disse ela, pensativa.

-  Ok, vamos então - disse ele, simples.

\- … - sem graça, Lily não tinha falado dos seus planos para o dia seguinte como um convite para Sirius.

\- Ou você prefere ir sozinha? - disse ele, com os olhos baixos. 

\- …. - Lily não conseguiu responder, na verdade, não preferia ir sozinha.

\- Que bom. Sabe que morei em Londres a minha vida quase inteira, posso ser o seu guia - o garoto sorriu, confiante. E Lily se viu, mais uma vez, fazendo planos de encontrar o rapaz que, até três dias atrás, não figurava nem em sua lista de top 50 amigos e conhecidos de Hogwarts.

Andando para o metrô, o sol já estava baixo. Lily sentia seu nariz e ombros arderem de leve, sentia-se relaxada. Sirius andava despreocupado, a camiseta cinza com um “No” escrito, feito pela ponta da varinha num dia de tédio no Largo Grimmauld. 

Em nenhum momento, pensou Lily orgulhosa, senti atração por ele! 

Em nenhum momento, pensou Sirius duvidoso, senti atração por ela? Mesmo? A sensação era de grande alívio para o rapaz, pelo menos não era uma traição contra James, embora ainda não tivesse falado para o amigo que encontrara a ruiva em Londres.

\- Então até amanhã, Black - disse Lily, na entrada de outro metrô. 

- Pode me chamar de Sirius, Evans - disse ele, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, relaxado

\- Pode me chamar de Lily, Black - a garota piscou um dos olhos, e foi para seu lado do metrô.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, tem partes que parece meio comédia romantica de casal. Mas tirem isso da cabeça de voces, disgraça! É só amizade mesmo - faço parte da campanha "bora valorizar os outros amores que não o romantico". Acho muito bonito quando uma pessoa descobre que pode ser amiga de outra. Principalmente se tratando de duas pessoas solitárias e meio outsiders. Tem um que de conquista, as primeiras vezes que saem, descobrem que tem coisas em comum... Para o próximo capítulo pretendo abordar as diferenças deles.


End file.
